Such Sweet Brotherly Love
by Secret-Wolf-Cub
Summary: WARNING contains incetsral yaoi...part of a story i'm working on...Ritsuka has been living with Seimei for a while now and their love for each other has finally been realised...X3


This is my version of how things would be if Seimei were still alive and Ritsuka was living with him (I will probly write a whole story eventually when i get time)

**WARNING: obviously this is going to contain incestral yaoi that may disturb some people**...But you have been warned and my other works of yaoi have been enjoyed apart from a few...shall we say...rude comments...shrugs but oh well lol enjoy X 3

* * *

Such Sweet Brotherly Love

I can't fall asleep again this night, even as you curl up beside me yet again. Your body has grown so much over the last few years since you came to live with me.

I'm torn from my thoughts as you groan softly gripping the sheets tightly in your still small hands. I smile softly as I roll over wrapping an arm loosely around your waist. I lean in so our lips are only centimetres away from one another. I close my eyes laughing quietly at the thoughts of your dreams. You're growing up so quickly now.

'Sei-mei…' You moan softly your lips parting now. I open my eyes to gaze at you as you sleep. Your black silky hair and your small cute features. You still have your ear though. Suddenly I start as you thrust your hips against mine. Gripping my hip now. I can feel the bulge of your sex against my thigh as you rub against my leg. A feeling deep inside of me stirs and I close the distance between our lips, your eyes still closed yet I know that you're awake. I roll onto my back pulling your small body on top of me. You open your eyes slowly and I can see they're full of lust as you press down on my hardening man-hood.

'Seimei…I…' You trail off as you lean down licking at my lips. I place my hands on your hips gently as I lean up kissing you as you moan. I take the chance to slip my tongue in. I've waited for this for so long now that I can't control my desires anymore. I trail my hands up your bare back pressing you down against me. The only thing between us that remains are our shorts, nothing else. I run my hands back down to your hips to push down your shorts.

'Nnn…' I hear you moan as your erection is released from its bounds. I sit up pushing you back gently kissing your chest, caressing your hardened nipples with my tongue and fingers. Your breathing has become heavy with you awoken desires as I travel down to your erect sex. I place my lips around the tip as you run your fingers through my raven coloured hair.

'M-more…Seimei…Please…' You whimper softly thrusting up into my mouth. I caress your erection with my lips and tongue as I pull down my own shorts, throwing them onto the floor. I run my hands over your thighs as I move to lick the tip of your sex. I run a finger over your entrance before pushing it in. You cringe slightly before relaxing as I move my finger hitting your sensitive spot causing you to moan louder now. I pull my finger out half way pressing another one in. I wait for you to adjust before I scissor them, stretching you. I remove my fingers and you whimper at the loss of sensation. I place a hand on your growing chest as I push into you, my fullness hitting just the right spot.

'Ahhh…' You cry in pleasure as I begin to pull out a bit then thrust back in. I wrap my hand around your straining sex, massaging it in time with my thrusts. I pull my man-hood out laying back and you straddle me pushing back down onto it. I gently rub my hands over your hips trailing them between your thighs running the tips of my fingers over your hardness. You thrust down one more time calling my name as I push my head back into my pillow coming inside of you. You collapse panting on top of me as I pull out and wrap my arms around you.

'S-Seimei…' You whisper as you pant. I smile running my fingers through your hair saying,

'I love you Ri-kun.' You smile as you drift back into a peaceful sleep. I close my eyes leaving you where you lay on top of me and finally drift off into a deep sleep, the smile never leaving my lips.


End file.
